


【犹耶/JCS2000】以色列病人

by leoliver



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoliver/pseuds/leoliver
Summary: 对儿女婚事不满的俩老头。
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot





	【犹耶/JCS2000】以色列病人

**Author's Note:**

> *有原创角色。  
> *非常不正经，是作者脑筋搭不对的情况下写出来的。

以色列病人

*有原创角色。  
*非常不正经，是作者脑筋搭不对的情况下写出来的。

“你想说什么？”

“我爱她，爸爸。所以…”

艾萨克提出这件事的时候犹大正在处理青菜。他略得意地哼笑了一声，回答他那抱着期待的儿子:“我无所谓，艾萨克。但你妈妈应该，大概率不喜欢非犹太人长期在她的领地招摇。”

犹大的儿子眨了眨眼睛：“爸（PA）。妈妈死了，已经。”

“那不代表她的意见就没用了。”

“哦——耶稣基督！”艾萨克拉长了声音，他开始扭动身体，“21世纪了，爸！妈妈会理解的，好吗！”

“那也不是个合适犹太人感叹用的词。”犹大一根一根迅速地择着叶子。

他指的当然是“耶稣基督”。艾萨克这二十余年里听过不少次犹大如何评论基督——“他不过是一个被需要影响力的后人添油加醋的犹太医生和政治领袖，甚至医生的那部分都可能是假的。”然后他就会继续讲下去，甚至一路扩展到恺撒为何没有同样的神话色彩上。艾萨克大学学过相关的课，所以很多现有的结论会使他发笑。

他于是笑了出来，不受控制地、爽朗而无冒犯地。他抖着肩膀对他爸爸说：“好的！耶稣不过是一个医生，那爷爷奶奶也没有必要叛逆到这种地步吧。”

他指的当然是他的父亲——犹大的名字。耶稣·基督尽管不是弥赛亚，爷爷奶奶也不必一定要以出卖者的名字来为伊斯卡略家的男孩命名，谁会喜欢这种恶名呢？艾萨克在大学时候反复问犹大一个问题：你的名字给你造成过麻烦吗？而犹大的回答次次不同，唯有一次，他说“它（这名字）把你妈妈送来了”。

对于艾萨克的冒犯行为，老犹大瞥了瞥眼睛，最后跟着笑了起来。他双手手掌互相拍拍，清理干净泥土，说：“好了，我们把问题复杂化了。重新开始吧。你想说什么？”

艾萨克愣了愣。但他还是老实地重复：“我爱她，所以…”

“我不同意，艾萨克。”

“爸！！！”

艾萨克随着犹大搬到这个镇子的第一天，抱着三个叠着的纸箱子，里面盛满了犹大珍贵的绝版书，在院子里，隔着篱笆，他侧过脸的瞬间看见了隔壁的女儿，她注意到他之后就招手。犹大正警告艾萨克别把书的边边角角磕坏，而艾萨克除视觉之外的五感都要失灵了。

他们相处得十分顺利，艾萨克也在获得允许的情况下带着她来家里吃饭，犹大还为他们煎了牛排。但当最后艾萨克试图跟犹大提到“结婚”这个话题的时候，犹大竟然一反常态地反对了。更甚者他不是当即反对的，而是如此戏耍了艾萨克一番。

蕾妮是个多好的姑娘，况且，犹大甚至对她很满意！有的犹太家长十分虚伪，他们会笑着招待你们的非犹太女友，但你送她们离开后，父母会板着脸说“她不行”——而弥赛亚作证，犹大从未、从未表达过对蕾妮的不满，他甚至会以蕾妮为由要求艾萨克。所以艾萨克不明白。

犹大把亡妻搬出来说事不能算说谎，但拒绝艾萨克和蕾妮结婚的理由不止这一点。艾萨克不知道的是，在他们搬到这个镇子的第一天还发生了另外的事：中午，艾萨克开着一辆丰田出门，采购犹大点名要的乱七八糟，犹大就在屋子里收拾东西。联排别墅在穷人的街区，犹大觉得反正没必要住高级的宅子，就挑了一间装修完备，可以直接入住，前房主还是犹太人的买了。而他清扫房间、修理窗户的声音吵到了一墙之隔的隔壁，两个小时后，他的邻居终于无法忍耐噪音而前来拜访。

“先生？先生？”犹大拖着大包垃圾穿过院子时，篱笆那面有人招呼他。犹大想着这是联排别墅最大的缺点的同时走了过去。篱笆对面是一个男人，正弯着腰将脸贴近篱笆，看向他。这人很耐看，同时没有其他居民那种遮遮掩掩也要窥视外来者的穷酸视线，所以犹大保持了礼貌。

“有什么指教？”犹大问。

“早上好，先生！欢迎你。”犹大想，保险推销员。“如你所见，我住在隔壁，我是耶稣·基督。”

哦，耶稣基督！犹大翻了个白眼，如果这句感叹从他嘴里说出来，不仅令他自己别扭，还会让对方误以为他讲了个冷笑话。

“希望您不是在和我开玩笑，耶稣先生。”他讽刺说。

“不，犹大，我是耶稣·基督。”金发男子的眼睛没有敌意地瞪着，他迫切希望证明自己的身份。

“嗯——你已经知道我的名字了？好吧，那么您为什么叫住我呢？看在上帝的份上，我这还有一堆亟待解决的垃圾，尤其是考虑到这大小，里面说不定还有我必须赶紧扔掉的碎尸，我建议您别和我搭话。”

耶稣明显觉得他的话不可思议：“你又为何会那样做（杀人）呢？我只是想提醒你，你……整理房间的声音实在……”

“那真抱歉。”犹大终于收到这段破对话唯一的重点，快速答了一句就转身要走。

“嘿，犹大！等等！”耶稣因为不满翘起了眉毛和嘴巴，他在篱笆那侧伸着手，以表达自己的情绪，“中午你理应保持安静，我的朋友！你需要关心一下这个街区有很多习惯午休的人。”

操。

犹大立刻拽着袋子回来了，这次他像耶稣那样弯着腰，在跟前看着他的脸，得意地咧开嘴角：“改掉你的操蛋习惯，不然搬走。”

所以耶稣和犹大其实都不是很喜欢对方，在这个前提下，之后的接触都只会加深矛盾。而艾萨克，毫无头绪。在晚餐时段，他的父亲心情不错地端上来小羊排和葡萄酒。艾萨克看着父亲那怀有深意的笑容，有点气愤地撅着嘴。他说：“蕾妮很好！”

“蕾妮很好，”

犹大轻松地应答，用叉子指着艾萨克饱满的鼻尖，“但她的父亲，是你在大学里经常遇到的那种白痴。这种白痴在七十年代时热衷拉着人纵欲，现在热衷拉着人成为素食主义者。”

“你干嘛这么说？基督先生在邻里间口碑很好，你招惹了他吗？”

“这就是你看待你父亲的方式。很好。”

“基督先生很善良，如果你们有矛盾我只能猜测是你…他对我也很友好。我真不知道为什么你挑剔这些！蕾妮很像基督先生，从长相到个性。连那头卷发都是。”

听到这里，犹大实在难忍，大笑出声：“这不是我第一次发现你是个彻头彻尾的呆瓜了，艾萨克。你妈妈绝对会赞同我。”

“爸！真受不了！”

而提及婚事时，蕾妮那边也遭遇了类似的困难。

艾萨克被犹大说呆瓜，也许是因为蕾妮的所谓“卷发”发型理论上应该被称为“爆炸头”。而她的父亲耶稣才是真正的卷发。

在墙壁的这一边，蕾妮无奈地笑着，牙齿白得漂亮。她和父亲坐在小圆桌边上，她的父亲戴着眼镜捧着社会新闻。

“好姑娘，”她的父亲温柔而理智，“我希望你幸福，我当然。你选择的这位年轻人礼貌、善良，有教养而谦虚，同时怀有敬畏之心。所以我认为他无可挑剔——除了他有一位刻薄尖锐、自私自利、咄咄逼人、锱铢必较！伶牙俐齿！待人不善！的父亲。我难以理解！”

蕾妮觉得父亲的样子十分有趣。耶稣绝对是个温柔又宽容的人，他宽容得过分了，几乎不对任何人发怒，但此时却在狠狠指摘自己的心上人。或许涉及到儿女婚姻时，父母们都不冷静。

“拜托，爸爸（Dad），我又不是和他的父亲结婚。”

耶稣将报纸翻了一面：“谁会如此倒霉同那位结婚呢，巴拉巴都不应当受此大罪。”

“好啦，爸爸。”蕾妮伸手抱住了父亲，而她的父亲开始喃喃讲述她还是个幼儿时候的各种事情，蕾妮已经听过太多次的那些事情。

“我和彼得说话时…”

“我走到了那些石膏板旁边，然后它们倒了——对吗？”

“是啊，那可真的吓到了彼得。后来我再带你去他们那时，玛丽都要小心地抱着你不松手。”

“哈哈，我记得。直到我7岁时玛丽阿姨还那样呢！”

“没错，对彼得、西蒙、约翰和我，还有玛丽都一样，你觉得是我们在爱你吗？其实是你在爱我们。我们太脆弱。”

蕾妮摇晃着她的父亲，这些话突然让她有些伤感。而当她想要新的生活时，耶稣似乎没有理由阻止她。

虽然前后拔河似的纠缠了几个月，最终犹大也同意了艾萨克的无赖要求。但他同意之后多次申明后悔，吓得艾萨克和蕾妮火速准备结婚事宜。而他们在婚礼现场同时喊出“Dad/PA”的时候，犹大和耶稣很快就继续吵起来了。耶稣甚至说出了不符合他风格的话：“我确实在衰老但我并不愚蠢！上帝啊，犹大·伊斯卡略永远都是个恶心而可悲的恶魔！我早该知道！”

“我看你确实头脑不清了！你想从你女儿的婚礼上直奔病房吗？！”

在新郎和新娘手忙脚乱地制止着各自的父亲时，艾萨克要按住自己那依然健壮的父亲，他喘不上气，断断续续地接着说：“你们就不能坐下来谈谈吗？拜托了！”

“绝不，蕾妮，绝不!”耶稣盯着犹大喊道。

而犹大点点头：“这次我倒是同意你了！”

“我和蕾妮希望我们度蜜月时你们能互相照应一下！”

“想都别想，崽子，除非我把他揍烂！”

“别担心，艾萨克！你以为他做得到吗？你以为他真的会和我打架？你们太可爱了，孩子们！”

糟糕又有趣的婚礼结束了，在蜜月旅途中，蕾妮经常联系耶稣。他们说两个父亲需要相互照应，当然谁也不听。耶稣只是尽量减少出门。婚礼结束后不到三个小时，耶稣已经对他的失态行为懊悔，遂决定不再与犹大胡闹，并尽量减少碰面。但直到蕾妮在电话那头犹犹豫豫时，耶稣才察觉到了一些不对。

——犹大生病了而蕾妮希望他去看看他。

耶稣一阵头晕。

耶稣在犹大的藏书墙边停下了。而犹大不情不愿地端上来两杯咖啡。

犹大开门的时候完全没有生病的迹象，依然不友善地问了句"怎么？"

耶稣秉持着不争吵的原则，回答自己被女儿欺骗了，便准备离开。但是犹大叫住了他。显然艾萨克也给犹大通了电话。或者这老头只是自己闲着无聊得紧了，能抓到人说话也不错。

"你现在读哲学了。"耶稣看着犹大的书目总结着。

"大学时候打算靠这个泡妞。"

"这并不好……啊。塞德里克。"耶稣发现了什么，他想拿出来，但突然觉得贸然动手不合适，于是收回了手，"就是这本。太怀念了。"

"拿吧，随你喜欢。

"艾萨克那个混球小子总是磕伤我的书，"犹大一边回忆一边抱怨，"我真担心哪天我死了他就把这些东西烧了。"

耶稣一下一下将它抽出三分之一，然后擦擦手取下来。在他翻阅的时候，犹大的声音从背后响起:"这是我在耶路撒冷的时候塞德里克教授留给我的。"

耶路撒冷。

"你已经去过了？那儿怎么样？"

"何谈怎么样？和这儿也差不多。教授当时告诉我，他挂了之后我可以随意挑他书房的书。"

耶稣用手指夹着合上书页，他转身对犹大微笑:"塞德里克欣赏你。珍贵书籍都是这样在学者间传递的。"

"没错，你也一样，等我死了以后这些你都拿走吧，一本也别剩，我不想死了还要担心这堆东西。"

"你真慷慨。"这是近来他们之间的第一句好话。

除了哲学之外，这面墙上有不少基督教历史的相关书目，而根据耶稣的认知，犹大非常讨厌基督教。

他转过头去看犹大。

犹大的杯子正端到嘴边，他歪了歪头:"越了解越厌恶。或者其实你说不清，也可能是为了厌恶才了解。"

耶稣觉得颇有道理。他继续浏览，在书柜的一些合适的位置上放着照片和包括艾萨克的奖杯在内的纪念品，犹大称它们为"杂物"。艾萨克有几个在大学时候拿到的奖杯，耶稣觉得犹大也许会有更多:往往这种尖酸刻薄的人在学习上都很得力。他拿起了一个相框，那上面有个面生的年轻女性。

"这是你的妻子吗？"

"是，死了十多年了。你到底喝不喝？"

有那么一会儿耶稣都站在原地不动。犹大猜想他在对着一张照片假设她的性格她的经历，毕竟这位耶稣头脑不清醒。

但是他竟然恍惚念出一个名字。一个犹大已经十多年没有念过的名字。

"你……你怎么……"

这时首次见面的场景又重现了，有些细节变得值得推敲。犹大本以为耶稣要冲别人打听一个新邻居的名字并不麻烦，但除非他早就暗中监视犹大，否则亡妻的名字他无从得知。

而在他脑袋里极速驶过各种场景时，耶稣大梦初醒，转过身来解释说:" 艾萨克说过。"

合情合理。犹大挑眉。但他依旧有怀疑:"艾萨克和你谈得很多？"

"并不算多，但我想那其中有你不太清楚的内容。"

犹大放下空了的咖啡杯，又把给耶稣那杯直接端起来:"这招对我没用，亲爱的。"

接着他们就沉默了。耶稣开始翻看手中的《灵魂的认定标准》，犹大打开了手机新闻。  
新闻上写着一些本地宗教冲突的内容，而犹大一个字也没读进去。因为艾萨克的电话里提到的某件事令人不得不信。

——这位耶稣是病人。

妄想症。这个男人认为自己就是圣经里的弥赛亚，几千年前的拿撒勒先知，被钉在十字架上的耶稣·基督。

蕾妮自小习惯他父亲的谜语，况且这个温柔的病人没给周围带来过任何麻烦，所以没人真的强制他服药或者治疗。

犹大早应该想到。首次见面时耶稣并不是真的认识他，而是把他当成了圣经里的背叛者，才开口叫他"犹大"；他在婚礼上辱骂的也是那个吻了以后弃他而去的犹大；他关心的是门徒犹大如何看待耶路撒冷。他所见的一切都是假的，他为每个人设定了一一对应的身份，只是因为分不清妄想和现实……

这事可能也简单——拿一些符合逻辑的话问问他就行了，他既能回答今年是哪一年，又能回答"他"死在哪一年，只要放在一起问他就会清醒过来。或者他会自动编造更大的谎言。

但他又是如何知道自己的妻子以及塞德里克教授的名字？此时此刻犹大完全想不起来圣经里是否有关于犹大的妻子的记载了。

正在这时，耶稣的声音把他叫了回来。

"承认灵魂存在的哲学流派大多假设灵魂有独特性，即使是有'轮回'(注:生灵死后接受判决而确定下一世的生存形态，这种观点下一个生灵会不断重复这个过程，但每当新的生命开始时生灵都将失去上一世的记忆)观念的地方，人们也往往倾向于前世今生有所关联但并不相同。而在我国更主流的宗教理论中，人的灵魂将在死后永远归属于另一个地方——无论是天堂还是地狱。"

耶稣轻轻合上了书页，他从这句开始，将《灵魂的认定标准》第205页的内容如数背诵了下来。

等他表演结束后，犹大僵在原地，脖子后面发凉。

"……不错，你记忆力不错。"

"不不，犹大，"耶稣举着那本书爽朗地笑着，"这是我写的。你知道塞德里克从谁那拿到的这本书吗？已经绝版很久了，这是我自己有的最后一本。"

《灵魂的认定标准》，最新版于卢梭出生的1712年印刷出厂。塞德里克教授逝世于1996年1月，冰凉的雨雪天。愿他安息。

若不是端着杯子，犹大就要发抖了。耶稣还在笑着说"给他之后稍微有些后悔"，犹大开始自我说服，想骗子总是有这种手段，不需要多么严谨，只要能让人困惑就够了；况且二十一世纪了，一个活了两千年的人不可能在今天躲过任何需要ID的场合。所以，虽然并不人道，但现在犹大只能直接让病人意识到他的病。

在犹大的第一个单词出声之前耶稣抢先了。

"犹大，我很遗憾你病了。"

犹大觉得自己听错了。

"…你说什么？"

"你病了，我很遗憾。记忆障碍。或者被叫做‘健忘’。"

"别胡扯了，妄想症患者！"犹大强打精神回答他，顾不得嗓子嘶哑，他必须现在改变话题，"你把我当成了圣经里的叛徒。我从来都不是。你也不是耶稣·基督！"

耶稣仔细将书放回原位才走过来。

"我不感到难过，或者愤怒。"耶稣从犹大手里拿过杯子，呷了一口剩下的咖啡，"…有点凉了。你做了你应做的事，这不会使我恨你，我始终爱你。"

"不不不！别再说这些鬼话！"

"我爱你，犹大。罗马人没给我机会和你说话，而我醒来时你——"耶稣仰头叹了口气，他眼里湿润了，"我一直想告诉你，让你知道你不需要忏悔。我只想说这些。"

犹大站起来，即使他们多次争吵犹大也从未真的动手，他抓住耶稣的领子警告他:"该死！我的父亲是律师，我的母亲为家具公司工作，我他妈有从出生开始到现在完整的记忆，艾萨克10岁的时候差点出事故！别拿你那套唬人的邪教逻辑玩我！"

即使被威胁了，耶稣也是游刃有余的那个。他摇摇头，脸上浮现出犹大痛恨的怜悯。令犹大哭笑不得的入戏程度。他柔声说:"怎么确信一段记忆是真实的，犹大？"

不然如何呢，别说五十来年的记忆是三分钟前撒旦灌输给犹大的。犹大清楚地记得在艾萨克的那场车祸里，犹大左手的神经受损，他的妻子上天堂了。这个时候他动了动左手的手指。需要折过一个弯道才能收到动作反射，他肯定了自己的正常。那场车祸不是假的。

"没错，身体记忆。你的手还好吗？让我看看。"

犹大不再想听耶稣叫自己"犹大"了，他在叫其他人。这个假圣人糊涂了，他喊的是已经风干化灰的叛徒，犹大不该对这个名字有任何反应。驯养某种宠物的原则之一就是对它们的恶意行为不加回应，这样它们就会渐渐不再做出那些行为。

"滚开！"犹大惶恐不安，躲着耶稣撤回了手，"…别再到这来。还有，离艾萨克远点。"

"看，"

耶稣走过去，犹大跟着后退一步。他握住他的手腕:"你理应记得。"

一位犹大理应留有一个特定的身体记忆。

蕾妮和艾萨克在商量聚会名单，年轻人挤在小圆桌的一边，耶稣新养的猫一跃跳上桌子，坐在名单上一动不动。

耶稣似乎在走神，他问了犹大一句:"它是不是长得太快了？"

犹大越过眼镜瞪着他:"它迟早得住宠物医院，别趁我不在的时候喂它。"

"呃…可是它……我拒绝不了。"

"…迟早完蛋。"

"你以前也这样说。"

艾萨克摸摸胡子，好像忘记了什么客人的名字。他向蕾妮问了些不确定的问题，两个人同时笑起来。

耶稣也突然想起来什么事一样"嗯"了一声，他换了一边跷二郎腿，说:"我还应该告诉你一件事。"

"什么？"

"蕾妮是我领养的。"

"我知道，"犹大把手上的书放下，仿佛听见一件无聊的事，"艾萨克说过的最幽默的话就是蕾妮和你长得很像。"

"什么？！你知道！"

"那黑珍珠会是你的女儿？跟非犹太人结婚？你想都别想。"

耶稣明显生气了。"啊，强词夺理！心胸狭隘！我是否要提醒你，你的儿子和非犹太人结婚了？！还是在你的许可之下！"

"说真的我不怎么关心他的婚姻问题，那小子早就完蛋了，"犹大不轻不重地捶了一下桌面，"而你不同。"

耶稣叹气:"我不应当抱怨…但我的罪竟然超过巴拉巴吗？"

"谁叫所有人的罪过都算在你头上呢？"


End file.
